


F1 Oneshots (Part 2 of 3) - 2020

by matters17793



Series: F1 Oneshots [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, LGBTQ, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: A selection of oneshots based on drivers from the 2020 season, including my favourite (Lorge).To make it more interesting, Formula E or MotoGP drivers may be included too.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Carlos Sainz Jr, Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Esteban Ocon/Max Verstappen, Jorge Lorenzo/Marc Marquez, Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris & George Russell, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo, Lando Norris/George Russell, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Pascal Wehrlein, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Series: F1 Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724707
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	1. You're Back (Esteban Ocon & Max Verstappen)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the F1 Oneshots - 2020 book.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction, and does not reflect the reality of any Formula 1, Formula E or MotoGP driver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds Esteban in the paddock and there is a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this, hope you enjoy!

It all began during winter testing, when Max was walking back to his garage. He was looking forward to getting back on track and knew that it could very well be a crucial year for him. There was no distraction to begin with, and he could concentrate on the job in hand.

That was when things changed, as walking by the Renault garage, Max looked in and was taken by surprise when he saw Esteban. It made him feel slight fury, as Max had not forgotten their last clash in Brazil. He was still angry about what happened, and couldn't help himself.

"Esteban, come over here now!" Max shouted.

It was a surprisingly short amount of time between Max shouting and Esteban being stood in front of him. Looking at the Frenchman, Max didn't even try to hide his inner frustration, as he gritted his teeth to talk.

"I see you got your chance" Max commented "Poor Nico"

"Oh shut up!" Esteban ordered "I'm not here to be insulted"

"Then you should leave" Max countered.

Feeling that tension could get out of control, Esteban put a single finger over Max's lips to calm him down. It was rather amusing in some way that Max was still annoyed about the entire situation, but that was just how he was.

"You really need to chill" Esteban suggested "It's not good for you"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Max reacted "You aren't superior to me!"

"No, but I can control my temper" Esteban persisted.

Max tried to think about a suitable response, but in the few seconds where there was a pause, he found Esteban was smiling at him for some reason. Max was now completely confused as he didn't know how Esteban could not be angry back at him.

"You know, I quite like this" Esteban stated.

"What are you talking about?" Max questioned "What do you like?"

"The fact that you get angry with me" Esteban explained.

Deciding that Max probably wouldn't get what he was trying to say, Esteban took a big step and smashed their lips together. It made Max tense up slightly as he didn't quite understand what was happening. When Esteban released him, Max remained shocked.

"You are so hot when you get annoyed" Esteban chuckled "So why don't we spend more time together?

"Well..." Max sighed "I..."

"Don't worry, I'll take that as a yes!" Esteban giggled.

Max couldn't speak anymore, and hurriedly returned to his garage, before anything else confusing happened. Esteban knew that he was now in Max's head, but everything he said was true. He liked angry Max, and hoped to see more of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow soon.


	2. Full Of Cheer (Charles Leclerc & George Russell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles wants to know why George is so sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request, and I enjoyed writing about this pairing.

Charles had noticed that there was a very distinct change occurring in Formula 1. He noticed that there was a lack of motivation amongst a few drivers, which found to be rather sad, because it meant there was hardly any competition between them.

He saw that there was one driver in particular that was upset, and that was George. He was not talking to anyone, not even during press conferences, and Charles found this concerning. George was usually so happy, but he was far from that when Charles looked at him.

Feeling obliged to find out what was going on, Charles walked over to George, and lightly pulled him to a secluded area where there was no one else to overhear them. He saw the pain in George's eyes, it made him feel a stab at his heart.

"George, do you want to talk?" Charles questioned.

"Not really Charles" George mumbled.

"But what exactly is going on?" Charles persisted "I've never known Formula 1 to be a sad place, and you seem to be the most miserable of all drivers at the moment. It makes me upset when I see you this way"

"Please don't do this" George pleaded.

"I don't understand" Charles commented.

"Don't give me a talk about how I should be happy that I'm a Formula 1 driver" George reacted "I am also a human being who has emotions and desires, yet there is one thing I want and I know I can never, ever have"

George really felt like he was giving away too much at that point, his heart told him that this was a good thing, but his brain was yelling at him to shut up. He saw Charles, he saw the concern on the Ferrari driver's face, and it was making him feel guilty.

"I know you are" Charles assured "No one is asking you to hide anything"

"I'm not hiding anything" George insisted "I just wish things could be so different"

"Answer me this" Charles instructed "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I fear that I can't answer that question" George sighed "It could make things hard for me"

"If there's anything I can do, please say" Charles encouraged.

"You must promise that you won't hate me" George added.

That made the atmosphere even more tense than before. Charles was a little hurt by the suggestion that he might hate George, he could never truly hate anyone, for he had a heart of gold. Charles put a hand on George's shoulder, and felt the Brit relax.

"I can't believe you felt the need to say that" Charles responded "You know I couldn't ever hate you, George"

"It's difficult because" George muttered "I think I'm in love with you Charles"

Charles paused, feeling like time had stopped. At first he thought he may have misheard George, but then he saw the hope that resided on George's face. Charles grabbed George's hand gently, and then smiled.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that" Charles chuckled "I'm really flattered"

"So how do you feel?" George prompted "Do I have a cha---"

George was interrupted by Charles kissing him lovingly on the lips. Neither of them pulled back and allowed it to happen spontaneously, which made it all the more enjoyable. George had to pull back eventually as he needed to breath, but he was overjoyed.

"This truly is the best day ever!" George beamed "I love you!"

"And I love you too" Charles declared "Now lets go and spend some time together"

Taking Charles hand again, George felt himself feel warm inside, as he felt loved by the one guy he hoped would actually like him. Regardless of what anyone else thought, they would stand proudly together, side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. The Look (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando keeps looking at George, who tries to work out what's going on. Then he overhears Eddie Jordan say something, prompting him to stand up for his beliefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know, my favourite ship.
> 
> I expect many of you are probably tired of reading Lando and George, but I wanted to include a chapter about them.

George was trying to be a good person. Whenever anyone had a problem, he tried his best to try and solve it and this made him feel happy and rewarded. He had made many friends on his journey to Formula 1, mainly Charles, Alex, and Lando, and the quite often went on nights out together.

Lando had recently come out as gay and been accepted by pretty much everyone, which prompted George to come out as bisexual to the same response. It was nice that not only were they friends, but they also could now bond over how good or bad looking the other drivers were.

Things began to get a little weird as they were sat on a table together, they were all sat opposite to another person. Charles was opposite Alex, whilst George and Lando were sat opposite to each other. During a period of silence, George kept seeing the way Lando was looking at him. Whenever George caught Lando looking, the smaller Brit would turn away, hoping to not get caught. Alex and Charles had noticed too, and began making gestures to George, but he didn't quite understand what was going on.

The next morning had been very distressing. George walked towards Lando, but he then saw Eddie Jordan ahead. Eddie approached Lando, which caused George to stop and look on. Hiding behind a set of stacked tyres, George listened in to the conversation, and quickly felt pretty disgusted.

"You know, you are not a real example of an F1 driver" Eddie scolded "You shouldn't be in this sport"

"W-why do you s-say t-that?" Lando stuttered.

"I'm not going to let you spread gay feeling among the others" Eddie stated.

"B-but I mean no harm" Lando insisted "I haven't even come on to any other driver"

"I bet you want to though" Eddie replied "And if you do, I will ruin your career"

"No you won't!" George interjected.

He couldn't take it anymore, George knew he could potentially risk his own career, but he and Lando were in this together. Eddie turned around to see George, and gave him a big frown, before getting very defensive.

"What makes you think I care what you say?" Eddie questioned "You really don't know the power I have"

"Why are you being horrible to Lando?" George demanded "What the hell has he ever done to you?"

"He puts you all to shame" Eddie argued "He makes you all look weak"

"First of all, I think, no I know, that he is by far, the strongest driver" George corrected "He came out not knowing what to expect, and in turn gave me the confidence to come out as bisexual"

"So you aren't as bad as him" Eddie commented.

"The only bad person here, is you" George continued "Now there are two of us, but one of you, so I suggest you leave before I do something"

Eddie sighed in defeat, walking away from the two British drivers. Lando looked at George, displaying an expression of gratitude, but George was still confused by everything. Lando then felt bad again, and looked down at the floor, which made George give him a hug.

"Don't listen to him" George instructed "You are a wonderful person, and he doesn't know what he's saying"

"But he could end both of us" Lando sighed "Why would you sacrifice yourself to help me?"

"I'm not going to let people bully you" George explained.

"And I'm lucky to have you" Lando retorted.

"But I still have a question" George persisted "Why did you keep looking at me last night?"

"Oh, you saw that" Lando responded "I'm not sure I should tell you"

"Please do" George encouraged.

"I get lost in your eyes" Lando complimented.

George began to realise where this was going, and felt himself feel something new. It was love, a true romantic and affectionate feeling he had for Lando, and he felt so silly for not seeing it before. He smiled at Lando, who was shaking.

"So that's what this is about" George chuckled "You like me"

"That's right" Lando confirmed "I've been wanting to tell you ever since you came out"

"It's okay" George assured "It explains why Charles and Alex were gesturing for me to say something"

"You know they'll never let us live this down, right?" Lando enquired "We're going to be at their mercy"

"It's fine, if we're together" George declared.

"How true" Lando agreed.

Taking Lando by surprise, George kissed him, sending a wave of excitement through both of them. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Charles and Alex, and wondered what they were going to say about everything.

"So you got the message George" Alex laughed.

"It's about time" Charles added.

George and Lando simply giggled, feeling relief flow over themselves. Now that they were a couple, they had double the strength and more protection than ever. Alex and Charles had their backs too, so nothing was going to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!


	4. The Happy Flight (Charles Leclerc & Daniel Ricciardo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a flight home with the other drivers, Charles gets some advice, and affection, from Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request I received.

Sitting alone, Charles had tried to keep a low profile. He was on a plane, with all of the other drivers congregated towards the back. He sat at the front, trying to relax as he forgot about the disaster of Bahrain.

He reclined his seat and tried to get some shut eye, but with all of the drivers being so loud, Charles was well aware that it was going to be a long shot. Closing his eyes, he imagined that he was sat on the beach, lying under the sun.

Just as he felt himself drift off, he was tapped lightly on the shoulder, and upon opening his eyes, he saw Daniel. Trying to look happy, Charles forced a smile, but Daniel could see straight through it almost immediately.

"So, tough race huh?" Daniel opened.

"That's one way of putting it" Charles sighed.

"Can I join you mate?" Daniel wondered.

"Sure, take a seat" Charles gestured.

As Daniel sat opposite him, Charles felt himself relax. He was no longer thinking about what had happened in the past, but what was happening in the moment. Daniel gave him a smile, which made Charles feel more positive. What Daniel didn't realise was that Charles was more fond of him than other drivers.

"You'll get your chance" Daniel assured "You do know that, don't you?"

"I hope you're right" Charles replied "I really want to show everyone what I can do"

"And you will, everyone's singing your praises at the moment" Daniel persisted.

"I still have a lot to prove before I can accept the praise" Charles said.

Charles watched as Daniel looked at him with pity. He had made many friends in his life, but Daniel seemed to be the only F1 driver who ever listened to anyone. As Charles sat in silence, Daniel suddenly questioned him.

"Is this because you are Sebastian's teammate?" Daniel enquired.

"That has something to do with it" Charles reacted "He is a world champion after all"

"I can tell you that he is an excellent driver" Daniel responded "But he isn't unbeatable. I proved that when he was my teammate"

"Yes, you did" Charles stated.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Daniel breathed heavily before lying back on his reclining seat. Charles was becoming slightly confused by the situation, considering how he was expecting to have a conversation on this flight.

Watching the Australian relax, Charles wanted to say something. It was not easy, but he didn't want to live in denial anymore. Sitting up, Charles wanted to get everything off of his chest, but he thought Daniel was asleep. Just to be sure, he quietly mumbled his name.

"Um, Daniel?" Charles began.

"Yes buddy?" Daniel rejoined.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Charles posed "Something very important?"

"Absolutely" Daniel agreed "Go ahead"

"This is probably going to come as a bit of a shock" Charles warned.

"Try me" Daniel prompted.

"I... I really like you" Charles revealed "In fact, I'm in love with you Daniel"

Just as Charles was expecting some tension, Daniel gestured for the young Monegasque driver to sit right next to him. Charles did so, and Daniel opened up his arms, allowing Charles to snuggle into his grip lovingly.

"And I love you too" Daniel chuckled "You're much more polite than the others"

Without saying anything else, Charles relaxed a bit more and felt Daniel's grip around him become slightly more protective. He had completely forgotten about his other worries, because at that point in time, he was happily with Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. A Welcome Distraction (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an interview with Lee McKenzie, George discovers something about Lando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from George's POV.

I had been under so much pressure that I didn't really know what was going on. There were so many questions, everyone was asking me about my future, about the race and about my personal well being, but I didn't want to hear any of it.

I was asked to do an interview for Channel 4, and was a little concerned. Lee McKenzie was waiting for me patiently, and when I approached her in the interview pen, I couldn't help but feel sick with worry, as I didn't know exactly what she would ask of me. Fortunately, I wasn't alone as Alex was doing an interview to my left, and Lando was doing an interview to my right.

"So George, that was a tough race" Lee began "Do you think your future is in doubt now?"

There it was, she had gone straight in with THAT question, the one I was getting a little tired of being asked. Trying to suppress any negative energy, I took a small moment to calm myself down and think about the best way to answer.

"No, I am confident that I can prove myself" I reacted "The race was tough, but there were a number of different factors"

"Are you finding that there are any unwelcome distractions?" Lee persisted.

"I don't think I have any distractions, unwelcome or not" I responded.

"So none of the other drivers on the circuit are distractions for you?" Lee posed.

That question put me on the spot, as I really didn't know why she would ask me that. Alex and Lando must've overheard, as they were both looking at me, but I noticed that Lando looked anxious as I stalled, before giving my response.

"Why would they be distractions?" I countered.

"With Lando saying that he finds you distracting earlier---" Lee replied before I cut her off.

"When did he say that?" I continued.

"In an interview with me earlier today" Lee explained "It seems that you are so distracting to him that he can't stop looking at you whilst I tell you this"

I quickly turned around to see that Lando was indeed staring at me. I turned back around to Lee, and saw the slight smile that was spread across her face. She seemed to be loving what she was seeing from us.

"Ah, young love" Lee giggled "I'm sure you'll work it out in the end"

I walked away from the interview pen, and Alex followed me closely behind. He looked like he might know something whilst I waited for Lando to finish his interview. Feeling a sense of desperation, I spoke quickly.

"I... Lando... What is going on with him?" I struggled.

"Isn't it painfully obvious?" Alex pressed "He clearly feels something for you"

"How could I have not seen this though?" I enquired "And how do you know?"

"Sometimes the most obvious things are right in front of your eyes" Alex sighed "And I know because I notice the way he's been with you ever since F2 last year"

"How long have you known?" I pestered "And be honest?"

"There were always slight signs" Alex replied.

"Name them" I ordered.

"The fact that no matter what has gone on, he never got jealous of you" Alex mentioned "Whenever he looks at you, he smiles and his eyes are glowing"

I wanted Alex to continue to tell me what was going on, but there was no more time as Lando approached us. He looked terrified because now I knew something that I was previously unaware of. He stood still, not even shaking, but his eyes were locked onto mine.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" Lando stated "I understand if you don't want to talk to me again"

"Why would you say that?" I argued "I admit it surprised me, but why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

"I said that you were a distraction" Lando reminded.

"Am I an unwelcome distraction?" I wondered.

"No, not at all" Lando assured.

"Good, now please stop beating yourself up" I instructed.

Alex was still watching, but I didn't mind. If anything it was assuring to know that someone would know exactly how this conversation would go. Lando didn't look anxious, but he still looked uncomfortable, which made me feel uneasy.

"I want to ask you a question" I revealed.

"Go on then" Lando encouraged.

"Why do you find me distracting?" I posed.

"Because you... You make me feel happy" Lando explained.

"Really?" I persisted "I never knew that"

"It's more than that though" Lando added "When I wake up, I think about you and when I go to bed, I dream of you"

Coming from Lando, I understood now how he felt. My cheeks were burning, as I couldn't help but feel flattered by what Lando had said. I remained silent for many moments, but when Lando got slightly worried, Alex nudged me.

"This is the bit where you say whether or not you like Lando back" Alex muttered.

"Oh right" I rejoined "Well, it's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me"

"And..." Alex prompted.

"Lando, you are an amazing person" I complimented "But this is the first time I've ever thought about this"

"That's okay, take your time" Lando said "We're both young---"

"I don't need to take my time" I chuckled "I would love to be with you"

"That would make me the luckiest guy there's ever been!" Lando beamed.

I gave him a hug, before kissing him on the cheek lightly, and even though it wasn't on his lips, the kiss lit something inside me. I didn't feel sad or regretful, I was pleased and happy that now we could face questions together, and proudly declare our love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon.


	6. Because Of Me (Lewis Hamilton & Pascal Wehrlein)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pascal discovers the real reason he was dropped by the Mercedes Young Driver Programme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another new ship that I thought of.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter will include SMUT.
> 
> Told from Pascal's POV.

I knew it was going to be a difficult meeting. For some reason, Lewis was always distant from me, which made me come to the conclusion that he must see me as a threat. I could've easily gone to Mercedes after Nico, but I was told that Lewis had kicked up such a fuss about the idea that it discouraged the team.

So why, 3 years later, had Lewis asked to meet up with me in Monaco? I had never been so confused about anything, and to me it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. He had been successful and it was quite apparent that he had everything he could want in life.

I arrived at his apartment, noticing how mundane it looked externally compared to the other buildings that surrounded it. Knocking at the door, I waited for a few moments, before he answered the door. Considering how much money he must have, I was surprised to see that his apartment was really untidy.

"Hello" I greeted "You wanted to see me about something"

"Yes, yes I did" he replied "Come in"

The way he walked, with little swagger, was a bit shocking considering everything. He was only wearing his briefs, which made me feel really awkward. I tried to ignore the fact that he was near enough naked, and concentrate on why he asked me to come here.

I sat down on his sofa, and he sat down next to me. He seemed to be at a low point, as he wasn't smiling, and his face looked disenchanted. I waited patiently for him to talk, and when he began, I made sure I gave him my full attention.

"Look Pascal" he said "I feel I owe you an apology"

"Okay Lewis" I reacted "I'm listening"

"Ugh, this is hard" he sighed.

"Get to the point" I pleaded.

He looked at me, directly in the eyes and I saw a broken man. I took a moment to watch him, before I looked down and noticed that he had more tattoos than I could've ever imagined. He put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to tense up.

"I need to tell you that I got you released by Mercedes" he explained.

"I know, it's okay, I'm over it" I muttered.

"But you don't know the real reason" he countered "I never doubted your talent"

"Then what was it?" I posed "Tell me what happened"

"Do you remember I was dating Nico?" he wondered.

"How could I forget?" I responded.

"Well, the idea of having another hot German teammate was to much" he revealed "My break up with him was so painful"

It took me a few seconds to fully realise what he was referring to. This was not what I was expecting to talk about with him, but looking back at his face, he looked so guilty. I repeated what he just said in my mind, and suddenly, something happened to me.

Acting quickly, I tried to hide the fact that my penis was now erect. I looked at his body once more, and saw his abs, saw his amazing stature, and then he looked at my bulge. I was so embarrassed that this had happened to me, but he smiled, with a hint of mischief on the face.

"I see I'm having an effect on you" he teased, reaching over to touch the cloth of my trousers.

"Stop it, I..." I struggled, but knew I wouldn't win.

"Look, you are gorgeous" he complimented "And I really think that we should be together"

This was so unreal, I had to check that I wasn't dreaming any of this. He kept smiling, and now I realised that deep down, I liked Lewis. Yes, he wasn't perfect, but he did have the gentle touch, and soft skin that I could kiss right there and then.

"I'll make a deal with you" I suggested.

"Let me hear it" Lewis replied.

"I'll be your boyfriend" I said "If you help me with my throbbing cock"

He didn't answer me, instead undressing me without letting me stop him. I was naked, and I could see how excited he was. His dick was so big that it ripped his briefs as it became fully erect, and he was now naked opposite me.

"Wow, I've never seen such a big dick!" I beamed.

He began stroking me, which sent me wild, as my body went into full spasm. Sadly, my stamina was not a strong point, and without warning, I shot a load all over my stomach. He smirked, before licking it all up with his tongue.

"That was the most unbelievable thing!" I chuckled.

"Now I've done you, you need to do something for me" he giggled.

I grabbed his cock, and stroked it, but I knew that in reality, Lewis would want something more. Taking the initiative, I took his cock into my mouth, allowing it to hit the back of my throat. I didn't even gag, which made it much easier. I massaged his balls, which made him squirm.

"Oh wow, you're so good at this" he reacted "Watch out or I'll cum"

I couldn't reply, but surely he must've known that I wanted to taste him? I knew that it was going to be intense, so I sucked more aggressively on him and he suddenly started to tense up. I knew what was about to happen, as I let just the head of his penis into my mouth, allowing him to shoot his juice in my mouth, flooding it. I swallowed without a second thought.

"So, looks like we have a deal" I commented.

"Now things can be more exciting" he declared.

I lay on him and he ruffled my hair. I didn't know that I would ever feel about any driver in this way, but Lewis had won me over. Looking at him, my heart was doing cartwheels, and to me, that meant that I was destined to be with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	7. How Do You Feel? (Lando Norris & Max Verstappen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando admits his feelings to the two people he loves, and gets two very different reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write something less fluffy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Lando didn't really know what more he could do. He liked a couple of the other drivers more than he should do, but he couldn't help it. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had kept how he felt a secret, but he just couldn't.

The first person he had told was Max, as he was so fond of the Dutchman. Max just blanked him, and they hadn't spoken since. Lando tried to stay strong but it was difficult. It made him lose a lot of confidence.

The other driver he quite liked was George. He was expecting his fellow Brit to be just as awkward as Max, but he discovered that this was not the case. Their conversation started after the British Grand Prix. Lando had looked for George when everyone was packing up, and when he found him, he discovered George sat down on his suitcase, listening to some music.

"Um, George?" Lando mumbled.

"Yes Lando?" George reacted.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Lando requested.

"Sure, go for it" George replied.

"I know this probably comes as a shock" Lando sighed "But, I really like you"

George looked at Lando briefly, although it felt like a decade by the time he reacted. Lando wasn't sure what to think or do, and was fearful that George might stop talking to him. He was taken by surprised as George gave him a hug.

"I'm flattered" George stated "Thank you for telling me"

"And how do you feel about it?" Lando pressed "I have to know"

"As I said, I'm touched" George said "But I don't feel the same way, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, at least I know" Lando muttered "You reacted better than Max did"

That made George very confused as he didn't quite know what Lando was talking about. He had an expression of bemusement on his face, as he wondered whether or not to press Lando for more. He decided to find out.

"What?" George rejoined.

"I like Max, and I told him last week" Lando revealed.

"What exactly did he do?" George wondered.

"He walked away and hasn't said anything" Lando uttered.

"Have you tried speaking to him?" George enquired.

"No, what's the point?" Lando countered.

George gave him a sympathetic look, and then he remembered something he noticed a few weeks ago. Max had stared at Lando during a press conference, and had been sneaking looks quite a bit over the last few days.

"I think you should, it could be that he just isn't ready" George advised.

"Okay, I'll try that" Lando agreed.

As Lando was about to leave, George quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him. It made Lando tense briefly, but he calmed down as he saw the gentle look that George was giving him. He was keen to know what George wanted to say.

"What's up?" Lando posed.

"I just wanted to say that it's not you" George explained "I just don't like any blokes in that way"

"Oh okay" Lando responded "Good to know"

"But if it was possible to change, I'd definitely go gay for you" George chuckled.

Lando smiled, that made him feel good, but it didn't solve his problem so he went in search of Max. He went to the Red Bull Garage to begin with, and bumped immediately into Alex. He was always happy to see the Thai driver, but it wasn't the same.

"Dude, are you okay?" Alex questioned.

"Have you seen Max?" Lando wondered.

"No sorry" Alex replied.

"Damn it" Lando sighed.

"Why don't you try and look in his little ready room?" Alex suggested.

"Thank you" Lando said.

Alex chuckled at the way Lando moved like a frantic teenager, but then got on with packing the rest of his stuff up. Lando wanted to find him quickly, and when he got to Max's small room, he knocked on the door. Max opened it, but said nothing.

"Max, we need to talk" Lando instructed "Please"

"Ugh... fine" Max said "Come in"

Lando was relieved that Max was speaking, but Max seemed very distant from him. In reality, Lando would accept if Max just told him he didn't feel the same way, much like George, but not knowing was making him stressed out.

"I need to know" Lando shook "Do you hate me?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Max sighed.

"Can you at least tell me if you like me or not?" Lando demanded.

"Look, I don't really want to be in a relationship" Max spluttered "Stop going on at me"

"So it's true, you do hate me" Lando mumbled.

"I never said that" Max corrected.

Lando ran away, not knowing what to think. He ran straight by Alex, who looked worried, but stopped when he saw George. He broke down into tears, and when George saw, he walked over and gave Lando a very protective cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May write Part 2.


	8. Honesty Is Cruel (Lando Norris & Max Verstappen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando confronts Max again, but this time he has a witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of "How Do You Feel?"

The way Max had acted was horrible, and Lando wasn't sure what he should do in reaction to it. As George held him, he felt himself feel so weak and that in turn made him lose more confidence to ever speak to Max again.

"I can't believe the way Max is behaving" Lando sighed.

"Well, sometimes people aren't good at dealing with new situations" George reasoned.

"His attitude makes me feel like crap" Lando mumbled "Why can't he just be honest?"

"I'm not an expert" George said "But my guess would be that he has pressure from either his team or his dad"

"But he is such a strong willed person" Lando replied "Why would he care what other people think?"

George could see and feel Lando's pain, and really wished that there was something he could do to ease the pain a little bit. Trying to look for a relevant reply, but then remembered the sad truth of the world, which made lots of people hide their true self.

"Maybe it's because so many people would have a problem" George stated "Sadly, there are lots of bigots"

"Well, that's not good is it?" Lando reacted "No one seems to like anyone who is different"

Lando was feeling as if there would be no way out from this problem, but just as he began to give up hope, he noticed Max walking with Alex, and got an idea. He grabbed George by the hand and walked over to him, but not before George's confusion.

"What's happening?" George posed "Do I have to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Ha, I wish" Lando retorted "But no, I want witnesses to this, and Alex is going to be there too"

Max looked annoyed as Lando and George got closer, and he looked even more angry when he noticed that they were holding hands. Alex thought it was cute, but he also knew it was meaningless as George had a girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Max spat.

"Why don't you just tell me if you like me?" Lando pleaded.

"Look, first of all I'm out of your league" Max insulted "And second, I am disgusted by the sight of you holding George's hand"

"Why? Are you jealous?" George teased "Because you wish he was holding yours?"

"You're not even gay, why are you holding his hand?" Max demanded.

"Hey, girls hold hands and people don't comment" George challenged "So why can't guys do the same?"

"Because it's wrong!" Max bellowed.

"The only person who is wrong here, is you" Lando responded, with a tear rolling down his cheek "And why did you contradict yourself in our last talk?"

"Because I felt bad, but now I don't care" Max scoffed "You make me sick, I'm out of here"

As Max left, Alex stayed behind and put an arm around Lando, who was still holding George's hand. He was surprised that his fellow Brit hadn't removed it, but was glad that he still felt the assurance of someone who was kind.

"He is an idiot" Alex observed "Don't listen to him"

"You'll find someone who loves you" George added "I promise you"

It made Lando feel better to have two people who cared about him, but Max had done so much damage that he wasn't sure if he could believe Alex or George. They held him for many minutes, and from that moment on, they always had his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make this one a sad story.
> 
> What did you think?


	9. The Reason (Max Verstappen & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Alex and George, Lando finally discovers why Max has acted so badly towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of Lando and Max.

It was nearing the end of the season, and Max had still been avoiding Lando. The hostility had been obvious to everyone, as more and more people realised what was going on. Nothing had changed, so Lando had decided that it was about time he gave up, as it was a lost cause.

Alex had tried his best to try and find out more, as being Max's teammate gave him a better insight into the Dutchman's life. Despite his efforts, Max hadn't cracked and eventually it got to the point where he would only talk to Alex about the car or the race, and nothing more.

George continued watching over Lando, as they had become nearly inseparable, whilst remaining completely platonic. It was actually nice to keep their rivalry on track, whilst being incredibly loyal to one another away from the racing.

After Mexico, George and Lando had agreed to meet up, just to hang out. George had suggested that Alex should tag along, and Lando thought that would be a very good idea, as all three of them gelled quite well together.

They met up, and were sat down in a pub enjoying a quiet drink. Lando was completely over his feelings for Max, after seeing the way that he had been treated. Without that stress, Lando was able to take a step back and let his hair down.

"It's a wonderful evening" Lando commented.

"I know right?" George replied.

"Perhaps we should chill out like this regularly" Lando suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" George enthused.

Alex was about to add his thoughts, when he looked over towards the entrance. Doing a double take, he realised that Max had just walked by, with someone else close behind him. Without saying a word to the others, he stood up and ran out to try and discover what was going on.

"What's his problem?" George wondered.

"Maybe he just saw a smokin' hot lady" Lando chuckled.

"That sounded almost heterosexual" George laughed "Why don't we follow him?"

"Thanks" Lando giggled "And I agree, let's follow"

They finished their drinks quickly and went in search of Alex. They didn't know what was going on, but curiosity was high and they had to look. When they found Alex, he was stood still, staring wide eyed and the two Brits wanted to know what was wrong.

"What's the problem?" Lando questioned.

"L-look over there" Alex responded, pointed towards a bench.

"I don't believe it" George mumbled.

Lando looked where the others were staring, and saw something completely unexpected. On the bench, Max was engaged in a passionate lip lock with Pierre. He decided that he had to find out what had happened, so Lando dragged Alex and George over to where they were.

"I thought you said being gay is disgusting?" Lando opened.

"Oh, it's you" Max sighed.

"You put Lando through hell, and now we find out you are gay too?" George challenged "How could you betray Lando like this?"

"Look, Lando you're not my type" Max explained "I had to get you to hate me, so that it wouldn't bother you when you found out"

"How did I not know about this?" Alex posed "You are both in the Red Bull programme"

"We all have secrets" Pierre interjected "I'm sure you do too"

"That's not the point" Lando challenged "You clearly hated me Max"

"I don't hate you, I just" Max sighed "Had to get you off of my back"

Lando listened to what Max said, and then realised that Max definitely wasn't for him. He nodded and signalled for George to follow him as he walked away. There was no more negativity in his body, and George noticed that Lando was even happier.

"So, what's next then?" George wondered.

"I need to get myself a hunky guy" Lando laughed.

"Well, I'm sure that should be easy for you" George reacted.

"I just hope they are nice like you are" Lando complimented.

George gave him a warm smile, and Lando was very pleased that he had such a good friend. He realised that perhaps it would be prudent to look outside of the sport for his partner, and that made him feel more at one with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	10. The Press Conference (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a Press Conference, Lando decides its time to come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an e-mail request I got for Lando to come out in a Press Conference.
> 
> Told from Lando's POV.

There was nothing particularly special about today. I was sat in a press conference at the beginning of the weekend. Joining me were George, Charles, Max and Carlos. It was one of those rare occasions where I was friends with everyone else involved.

We were in Spain, so the crowd had been electric in preparation for first practice, although that was probably because of Carlos more than anything else. We were waiting for questions, but they put out one that I wasn't expecting.

"So, with Jorge and Marc coming out in MotoGP" the journalist said "How does everyone feel about the possibility of a gay F1 driver?"

Fortunately, I wasn't the first one who was asked, as Carlos decided to answer first. In many ways, I was relieved, but with Carlos being my best friend, I had told him my truth and so I was also worried that he might let out my secret.

"In all honesty, I don't see why it would be an issue" Carlos explained "We're here to race at the end of the day, but if there is a gay driver, I want to let them know that it's okay to come out"

I knew very well that he added that bit in to show support for me, and I was so grateful to him for being so great ever since I told him. He subtly smiled at me, which confirmed that he said that for me. I knew having him as a teammate, but also as a friend, was such a good thing.

"It's at the point where most people don't care anyway" Max interjected "So as far as I'm concerned, it's fine"

I have to admit, that was unexpected. Max always comes across as someone who is a man's man, but he had given his support, even though he had no idea I was the one he was supporting. So far, the interview had been going well, as I listened to the others.

"It would be about time in my opinion" Charles added "I think that most, if not all of us drivers would be supportive"

As I took a moment to admire Charles, I realised that it was now my turn to answer the question. I looked at George next to me, who looked distant and almost angry. I feared that this would be where we finally fell out, and I would know for sure soon enough.

"You know what? To hell with it!" I declared "There is a gay F1 driver, and you are looking at him!"

There, I'd said it. I heard a collective gasp in the room, as I waited for a reaction. Everyone stayed silent and still, which to me was very worrying. It made me feel as if I had just made a big mistake, one that would ruin me, so I put my head in my hands.

"Anyone got a problem with this?" George posed "Because I'm gay too"

My head shot up, looking at George who was becoming very protective. And more to the point, he had just come out as well. How could I not know this before? It made me wonder what was going on, as the others were now looking at him.

"Wait, why did you never tell me?" I pressed.

"Probably for the same reason you never told me" George reacted.

I didn't know what to say, so I left the press conference before anyone had the chance to ask any further questions. To my dismay, I noticed that it was on the big screen, and every other driver had heard, so I was fully out, as was George.

I tripped over as I tried to get away from it all, and then I felt two people lift me up. Looking at them, I saw that it was Marc and Jorge. I was about to scold them and say it was there fault, but truthfully it wasn't, as I was the one who came out.

"We saw what happened" Marc clarified "You should be proud of yourself"

"But I've made myself open for attack" I sighed.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing" Jorge added.

"You could be in for some action" Marc reacted "I think we all know that someone likes you"

This wasn't the time for false hope, and I left quickly to get back to my garage. Fortunately, no one said anything, but they gave me a nod to acknowledge my presence. This was a situation that I had no idea how to get out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	11. The Press Conference - Part 2 (Carlos Sainz Jr & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from the events of the press conference, Carlos tries to talk some sense into Lando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Press Conference, and focuses on Carlos' wisdom.

Carlos looked for Lando, wanting to ensure his young teammate was okay. Carlos was very proud of Lando for being open about his sexuality, but he was also nervous. He knew that certain people would try and use it against him, and it was down to Carlos to make sure that wouldn't happen.

He found Lando in the back of the McLaren garage, and he could tell that the situation was really getting to his teammate. He slowly sat down next to Lando, giving him a reassuring smile, before trying to help Lando out a bit.

"You are really proud, aren't you?" Carlos posed.

"I dunno, am I?" Lando sighed.

"Well, you should be" Carlos reacted "What you didn't see is that after you left, the journalists applauded you for your courage"

"I don't care about that" Lando replied "I just don't know what to do now"

Carlos knew what Lando meant, he could see the sorrow in the Brit's eyes. He knew how lonely Lando had been, how isolating it had become, and it was all unnecessary. Lando had a lot to offer, but Carlos had noticed more in the conference.

"You know, you will be in a relationship" Carlos assured "Probably quicker than you believe"

"How would you know that?" Lando challenged "You've already got a girlfriend, you don't know what it's like to have no-one"

"I know what it's like to want something and not get it" Carlos insisted.

"And yet, you seem to be doing pretty well" Lando observed.

"Because I never gave up" Carlos explained "And it's not as if you are alone in a sense of solidarity, is it?"

"I don't understand" Lando mumbled "What do you mean?"

"Every driver had your back in that press conference" Carlos reminded "And more than that, George also came out too"

Lando then remembered what George had said to him before he left, but he didn't really believe their reasons for keeping their sexuality secret were the same. Now that he was away from the situation, he was able to look into it a bit more.

"Perhaps I need to do analysis everything before I do my next action" Lando commented.

"Wouldn't you rather do anal?" Carlos joked.

"What is it with you Spaniards and your sexual comments?" Lando questioned.

"Hey, we're a passionate nation, whether it's about heterosexual relationships" Carlos responded "Or some man on man action"

The atmosphere was much brighter, as Lando laughed momentarily, before he began thinking about what George had said once more. Perhaps he should look with more hope on what could happen, but he also wanted Carlos' opinion.

"George told me he never came out to me, for the same reason I never came out to him" Lando stated "But surely that's not true"

"Let's think about this" Carlos suggested "Why didn't you come out to him?"

"Because I... L-love him" Lando stuttered.

"I knew it!" Carlos declared "Hang on, you're convinced he doesn't feel the same way, aren't you?"

"He doesn't, it's clear" Lando uttered "And now I feel worse"

"I think you are blind" Carlos reacted "I'll leave you to think about what to do, but if you think he doesn't like you, then you are mistaken"

Carlos smiled before he left, allowing Lando some space to get his head around everything. There was nothing more that could be said, Lando was just going to have to take a risk and face the truth, whatever that would turn out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming out soon!


	12. Press Conference - Part 3 (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Carlos' advice, Lando decides to look for George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of this 3 part oneshot.

Lando was feeling like his mind was going to explode. He knew that Carlos was only looking out for him, but the courage he had to find to speak to George was very distant. As he walked through the paddock, he saw Charles.

"Have you told him yet?" Charles wondered.

"Told who?" Lando reacted.

"George, it's clear you want to be with him" Charles observed.

"So it's not just Carlos who thinks that" Lando sighed.

"You need to open your eyes, and see what we all see" Charles instructed.

"Maybe I will" Lando mumbled.

Meanwhile, George had been having a similar conversation, only Alex was the one talking. Alex wasn't patient or logical like Carlos, and was going to do whatever he could to make sure George told Lando the truth, even though George was so nervous.

"You are denying yourself your dream" Alex commented "Why would you do that?"

"As I've told you many times" George rejoined "Lando would never love me"

"Is that so?" Alex posed.

"That's so" George persisted.

"How come he's walking over to you right now then?" Alex reacted.

George's head shot around saw Lando approaching. He noticed how the other driver was behaving. At that point, Alex had everything he needed to know that he had been correct all along. Keeping his speech short, Alex poked a bit of fun.

"You looked fast enough" Alex joked "Just be confident"

Alex moved away, allowing George and Lando to talk alone. He did however stay close so he could watch, but was unaware that all of the other drivers were already doing the same. Lando stood in front of George, not knowing what to say.

"I have to speak" Lando began "If I don't, I'll lose all confidence"

"Go on" George mumbled.

"I want you to know that this is hard for me" Lando explained "Please listen"

"I am" George insisted "What do you want me to know?"

"George Russell, I'm completely and utterly, head over heels" Lando declared "In love with you"

Lando had to calm down after saying it, as he felt really nervous that it was all one big mistake. He needn't have worried, as George gently grabbed Lando's hands and held them, stroking the back in order to soothe Lando.

"Lando Norris you are silly sometimes" George chuckled "I am in love with you too"

"So it's true, you did keep your secret from me for the same reason" Lando stated.

"Yes, and I regret it" George said "But it isn't too late"

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Lando enquired.

George gave him a big, wet kiss, which made them both feel fully connected to one another. The rest of the drivers cheered silently, unable to contain their delight. When George pulled away, he saw Lando as the most beautiful person.

"You are a silly sausage" George giggled "But you're my silly sausage"

They held hands, allowing their fingers to intertwine with each other. Lando walked as close to George as possible, and he couldn't wait to explore his new relationship to the full. There was no stopping them now they were honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.


	13. You're Leaving? (Carlos Sainz Jr & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando hears the news about Carlos' new drive, and doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following all of the driver changes confirmed for next year, I wanted to write this.
> 
> This doesn't reflect the current global situation.

Lando had been so shocked when he woke up that morning. He wasn't expecting to discover that for next season, Carlos was going to be driving for Ferrari. They were the very best of friends, and didn't keep secrets from each other.

He did understand the fact that Carlos wouldn't be able to say anything about it contractually, but he and Carlos were doing such a good job for their current team, that he thought one day they would be fighting for world championships with McLaren.

Carlos was sat down in the McLaren garage, talking to his race engineer. Lando decided that he would have to talk to Carlos immediately, because if he didn't he would get too distracted and that was something he couldn't afford.

"Hi Lando" Carlos greeted.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Lando spluttered.

"With all due respect, this was a decision I had to make" Carlos reacted.

"But Carlos, I thought we were both in this for the long haul" Lando responded.

"I know this is difficult, but how many chances will I get to drive for Ferrari?" Carlos posed "This could be my only chance"

"But with us, you will have the same chance as me" Lando countered "At Ferrari, you know they have a number 1 driver"

Lando was so upset with the situation, that he was trying to find any excuse to try (and fail) to prevent Carlos from leaving. He felt tears fall down his cheeks, this was all too much to take in. Carlos felt a bit guilty, but what was done couldn't be changed now.

"Hey, you get to be with Daniel" Carlos reasoned "You like him, don't you?"

"Of course, who doesn't?" Lando sobbed "But he isn't you"

"I'm very touched you hold me so highly" Carlos persisted "But just because I'm moving teams, doesn't mean we are going to stop being friends"

"But with you, I feel secure" Lando whispered "Because you look after me, and it makes me feel like I can achieve my goals"

"Don't worry, you will be fine" Carlos assured.

"You would say that" Lando sighed.

There was more tension building between the two McLaren drivers, and emotions were beginning to get out of hand. Carlos was trying to stay calm and sensible, but Lando wasn't able to stay in control, and got more frustrated.

"You just don't understand" Lando stated "I care so much about you, and you don't care about me"

"That's not true, and you know it" Carlos argued "I do care"

"Stop lying to me, and to yourself" Lando ordered.

"Seriously, you need to grow up" Carlos concluded.

He couldn't face Carlos anymore, it was too painful to think that a big change was on the horizon. Carlos felt helpless, knowing that he had to do what was right for himself, but that didn't mean he ever wanted to hurt Lando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Your Fault (Sebastian Vettel & Charles Leclerc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes out his frustration on Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following on from the previous oneshot.

So now it was official that Sebastian had made a decision. He was determined to do what was best for himself, and didn't want to do anything to please others. Ever since Kimi left, he had felt more tense and less happy with the situation.

The bit he despised the most was the fact that Charles was clearly the chosen one. His arrival had given Sebastian a big wake up call, as he quickly realised that things were not going to be completely in his favour.

Charles was just doing what he was told, what he needed to do to be successful. He wasn't purposefully trying to annoy Sebastian or make him look bad by any means, as he wanted to learn and be the best driver that he could possibly be.

As soon as Sebastian saw Charles, he couldn't contain his frustration. He couldn't stand the sight of his teammate, and despite his best efforts, the anger that he had built up was now too powerful for him to stop coming out.

"Hey Sebastian" Charles greeted.

"Don't you talk to me!" Sebastian spluttered.

"What the hell?" Charles reacted.

"You have caused so much tension in the team, everything was better before you arrived" Sebastian persisted.

"My job is to achieve the best result possible, don't take out your anger on me" Charles argued "You are the one who has made mistakes, I haven't caused you to do them"

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Sebastian posed "You go out of your way to humiliate me"

Sebastian was reaching the end of his patience, and Charles could see the expression on his teammate's face. He had never intended to cause any problems, but clearly Sebastian saw it differently. It was time to calm the situation down.

"If you have something to say, just say it" Charles instructed.

"My departure and our failure to win the championship is your fault" Sebastian muttered.

"You were here four years before I arrived at Ferrari" Charles replied "You have had lots of opportunities that you wasted"

"This is a stupid conversation" Sebastian concluded.

"Agreed, let's not talk anymore" Charles concurred.

Sebastian could feel himself shake with anger, but he didn't want to cause any scandals. He left Charles promptly, and tried to move on to the next thing he had to think about. Now he was leaving Ferrari, where was he going to go next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	15. Welcome (Lando Norris & Daniel Ricciardo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando feels it his duty to welcome Daniel to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've looked forward to writing this.
> 
> Told from Lando's POV.

I was still trying to get over the fact that Carlos was leaving for pastures new. We had become such close friends, and my heart was still aching at the fact that our partnership was going to come to, in my view, a premature end.

There however was a silver lining, as Daniel was moving over to replace him. I had liked Daniel, even though he embarrassed me during that blasted press conference. Whether he remembered that or not, I hoped that he wouldn't bring it up again.

When I saw him, I knew that he was excited about joining the team. His smile seamed even brighter than before, and he walked with swagger. How he could be more happy than he usually was, I had no idea, but that is what he was. I walked up to him and greeted him pleasantly.

"Hey Daniel!" I beamed "Welcome to McLaren!"

"Thank you Lando" Daniel replied "Are you ready for the biggest challenge in your life?"

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"If we're working together, you'll need to be on top of your game to beat me" Daniel chuckled.

I loved the dynamic we had, as we were both very chilled out and up for a good time, but on the race track, we were fiercely competitive people. Smiling at him, I was truly relishing the idea of fighting him in equal machinery.

"Be sure not to underestimate me" I warned "I can surprise you in an instant"

"If you do, I will be able to retaliate" Daniel insisted "As I know how to win"

"I know that silly" I reacted "But you haven't won since I debuted, have you?"

"That will change, I can promise you" Daniel pledged "I'm more hungry for victory than ever before"

"I'm glad to hear that, because it'll push us both to great heights" I said.

"You are right, we'll both benefit" Daniel agreed.

Then his smile disappeared and I didn't know why. He had been so cheerful but now he looked so serious that he was unrecognisable. I hope he wasn't going to be a buzzkill after everything that I thought about. I waited for a few moments, and then he spoke.

"But aren't you going to miss Carlos?" Daniel questioned.

"Of course I am" I replied "I've had a hard time accepting it"

"Well, just remember that nothing stays the same in Formula 1" Daniel explained "You've got to expect the unexpected"

"You make a good point" I concurred "I just wish he was staying"

"Look at it this way, you'll be driving for different teams" Daniel reasoned.

"So what?" I posed.

"There will be less tension" Daniel clarified.

"Yes there will, but I'm now looking forward to how we get on" I giggled.

Daniel smiled at me with his signature grin, giving me a positive feeling in my heart. As he walked off, I began to think more and more about what the future held for us, and for the team. Maybe, this change could unlock our full potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	16. Virtual Love (Lando Norris & George Russell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a virtual race, Lando accidentally lets slip his feelings for George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy.

It was the virtual British Grand Prix at Silverstone, with the race including Max, Charles, Lando, George, Alex and Nicholas. As they couldn't meet up due to the lockdown, they had to rely on live streaming to contact each other during the race.

There was all the usual banter, but the drivers had used maximum concentration during the race. There was the odd comment, but nothing really important, mainly just complaints about a safety car lasting 20 laps and a hold up at the pit stops.

When the race was finished, George Russell had won. He had been on quite the role during the series of eSports races, and was challenging Charles for supremacy. They were all having a good time and were quick to congratulate George on the win.

"Well done George!" Charles beamed "You really earnt that"

"Thank you!" George chuckled "I am amazing"

"I could've won without that safety car" Max sighed "But hats off to you"

"You've got to take every opportunity as it comes" George explained.

"I know that!" Max reacted.

"Hopefully next time I will beat you" Nicholas interjected.

"We'll wait and see" George rejoined.

George loved the banter, it was always fun to listen to excuses and praise in equal measure. Even though the racing wasn't taking place in real life, it still was very rewarding to win and be recognised for it. He knew that Alex was going to poke fun at him.

"Hey, whatever happens in the real world, at least you can win in simulation" Alex joked.

"Thank you Alex" George giggled.

"Ah, I don't know how I could love George more" Lando commented.

Lando had been trying to drop hints about his feelings for weeks, and his patience had run out. He knew that saying it over a live stream was always going to be easier than telling George face to face, but he also realised that he had said it in front of over 100,000 viewers.

"Someone has a crush!" Alex laughed.

"Did I hear you say what I think you said, Lando?" George posed.

"We all heard it" Charles reacted.

"He said he loved you" Max added.

"I... I did" Lando admitted.

"Okay, bit random" George said.

"I'm sorry... I've got to go" Lando said.

"No, wait!" George pleaded.

To George's sorrow, Lando left the stream and he didn't get an answer. He had to know what was going on, and get answers so George also left the stream, before he rang Lando. It was no surprise when Lando ignored the call, so George decided to text him a message.

**Lando, please talk to me. I have to know more, and I can't tell you how I feel unless you talk. I'm begging you please call me back, we can speak on our own. Can you do that for me? George x**

He waited a few seconds, knowing that Lando would not immediately call back, and he would absolutely understand that. When he put his phone down, he went to get a drink and clear his mind, waiting in anticipation for Lando.

Meanwhile, Lando received the text message, and the first thing he noticed was the fact that George had added a kiss on the end of it. He had never received a message from another guy that ended with an 'x', but there was a first time for everything.

With a shaky hand, Lando called George, who answered after the first ring. George was relieved more than anything to talk to Lando, and was just happy that he was able to speak to him again. He felt a smile across his face.

"Lando!" George opened "I'm so happy you called!"

"George I..." Lando struggled "I didn't mean to tell you like that"

"It's all okay" George assured "I've wanted you to say that to me for a while"

"You have?" Lando pressed "Really?"

"Yes I have, because you are gorgeous" George complimented.

"Thank you, you are too" Lando reacted.

"But most of all, you are the sweetest guy alive" George persisted.

"So does that mean you would go out with me?" Lando wondered.

"I would love to, and we can meet up as soon as the lockdown is over" George declared.

"Cool, I... I love you George" Lando pledged.

"I love you too Lando, I can't wait to see you again" George replied.

"Bye, see you soon" Lando concluded.

"Bye babe" George finished.

As they ended the call, both George and Lando went up to their beds and jumped on them with joy. What had started as an embarrassing situation at first for Lando, had become a positive experience for both young British drivers. They couldn't wait for the next virtual race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	17. This Is Because Of You (Lando Norris & Max Verstappen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando decides to find someone to be with, causing even more friction with Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a requested Part 4 to the Lando/Max/Alex/George story from chapters 7-9 of this book.
> 
> Told from Lando's POV.

I was not going to let Max get the better of me. He had given me a clearer idea of what he was looking for, but at the same time I knew that he did like me, even though he said he didn't. When he told me he didn't hate me, I felt even more annoyed because I knew he was saying it for show. It wasn't that I cared anyway, as I was over him and wanted to find the one.

As I sat down on the beach, hoping to clear my head of everything, I was interrupted as someone sat next to me. To the surprise of no-one, it was George, who had rapidly become my best friend and biggest supporter during this period in my life.

"Can I join you?" George opened.

"Sure, that's okay with me, take a seat" I agreed.

George promptly sat down next to me, not caring that the sand was ruining his very expensive jeans. I was not thinking about Max, or Pierre, but for some reason, George seemed to be more bothered about it than I was, which confused me.

"One thing I don't understand, is why aren't you more angry?" George posed.

"I don't need to be angry" I insisted.

"The guy you've been in love with lied to you and made you feel awful" George reminded "To me, that is unforgivable yet you aren't really mad at him" 

"Look, whether you believe it or not" I replied "I've moved on, Max is not going to invade my mind anymore"

"Are you sure?" George wondered "It's difficult to get over someone you're in love with"

"Trust me" I responded "He made me realise that I am after someone different"

When George looked directly at me, his eyes softened as he accepted the fact that I was telling the truth. What he didn't know was that I had never given up hope on something that I had previously wanted, and maybe he might get on the same page as me.

"I guess that makes sense" George sighed.

"Do you want me to be honest?" I posed.

"Of course, always be honest with me" George assured "That's the best way to be"

"I still have feelings for you" I declared "I know what you said, but you're just so perfect and I can't stop it any more"

I saw him hesitate, which I was expecting as I knew George wouldn't say anything horrible to me. Deciding that now was the time to take a chance, I grabbed George's face and smashed our lips together, instantly feeling the soft warmth that radiated off of them. At the moment we parted, I suddenly felt really bad.

"Sorry George, I shouldn't have done that to you" I mumbled "Don't hate me please I---"

"Lando shut up!" George interrupted "Didn't you feel me kissing you back?"

"B-but.... You?" I stuttered "You said you didn't like guys"

"I know, but I lied. I thought you'd realise when I said that you would find someone who loved you" George sighed "Max seemed superior to me, so I never even entertained the idea, even when you told me you liked me"

"Why did you lie?" I whispered "Max lied and look what happened there"

"I didn't want my heart to break" George explained "I just didn't believe I had the chance"

"So, do you want to go out with me?" I enquired.

"I would love to go out with you" George chuckled.

George stood up, holding his hand out to help me up to my feet. I grabbed his hand once more, and that's how we walked back to the hotel. We were in a moment of bliss, until someone came up behind us and put their arms around our shoulders.

"I knew it!" Alex beamed "You can't keep things from me!"

"Shh, calm down" I whispered "We don't want everyone to know yet"

"Not even Max?" Alex questioned "Surely he needs to know"

"He's probably too busy with Pierre" George responded "To even notice us"

Alex then went in front of us, and we followed him to the restaurant, where we saw Pierre and Max together again. We tried not to pay any attention to them, but then Max stormed over to us with a look of fury on his face. Pierre followed but was indifferent.

"Wait a minute, are you two dating?" Max demanded.

"That's not any of your business" Alex interjected.

"Oh it is" Max insisted.

"Babe" Pierre soothed "Calm down"

"I will not!" Max boomed "Until they tell me what's going on!"

"We are dating" I declared "Deal with it"

"But George isn't even gay" Max argued.

"It took me a while to admit it, but I am" George corrected "And frankly you need to get over your problem with Lando"

"He's too good for you!" Max persisted "He should be with me!"

I knew it wouldn't take Max long to crack, as he put his hand over his mouth in shock at the fact that he had just admitted to something very big. I felt sorry for Pierre, because I wasn't sure if Max actually liked him, or if he was just being used.

"That's how you feel?" Pierre mumbled.

"I didn't mean that, I---" Max countered.

"Save it, I'm not going to stay with someone who hates me!" Pierre boomed.

I felt my heart hurt when I saw Pierre cry, as he never got upset in that way. Max watched him leave, but didn't chase after him, which gave me the last little bit of confirmation I needed to know that he did like me. The only problem he had, was that it was too late.

"So you were jealous all this time" George observed.

"Shut up!" Max ordered.

"Don't tell my boyfriend to shut up!" I responded.

"I think it's clear that you have a lot of explaining to do" Alex stated.

"Stay out of this!" Max continued.

"You know what George?" I suggested "Why don't we go up to your room for some fun?"

"Some fun Lando?" George reacted "Oh I see! In that case, I would love that"

"Make sure you are careful" Alex giggled "I hear George is a beast"

"I hope so!" I laughed.

"Fine, go and fuck each other, see if I care!" Max screamed.

As Max stormed off, Alex gave me a wink before George grabbed my hand once more and led me up to his room. I didn't know exactly what I'd let myself in for, but if what Alex had said was true, I would be totally okay with it either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	18. The Lock Screen (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When George leaves his phone whilst getting a drink, Lando makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little idea that I had.
> 
> Told from Lando's POV.

I had grown really close to George after recent races. We had both been going through rough patches in the season, and our cars had failed. These retirements made me feel like my confidence was leaving me, but George had made me feel better about myself, after sharing his experiences with me.

In between the two Friday practice sessions, George and I had met up to have a quick drink of lemonade. I have to say, if you had told me that we would be friends after our championship campaigns in F2, I would've thought you were crazy, but I'm so grateful that we had the opportunity to put rivalry aside to become good friends.

"So, what do you think we will achieve this weekend? I posed.

"I'm not too sure, but if I can finish higher than 19th, that would be a good start" George reacted.

"You know that's entirely possible" I encouraged "So keep your chin up"

"You're right" George chuckled "I'll get another drink, want one?"

"Sure" I replied.

"Okay Lando" George said.

As he went to fetch another glass of lemonade each for us, I couldn't help but notice that George had left his phone on the table. I knew that I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but pick up his phone. I pressed the power button, and saw that his lock screen was a picture of me smiling.

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't see that" George stated "Not yet, at least"

"George, why am I your lock screen?" I wondered.

"It's not important" George dismissed.

"I think it is" I countered "Now please, will you just tell me?"

As he sat down once more, I could see the panic in his eyes, as if I had just exposed a terrible secret. I wasn't angry or upset that my picture was being used for his lock screen, but I really wanted to know exactly why this was the case.

"Look, over the past few races we've grown so close and" George rambled "And I just, you know"

"I know, what?" I rejoined "Stop beating around the bush and talk"

"I want to go out with you" George declared.

In an instant, my breath was taken away as George sat there, staring at me awaiting an answer. I tried not to get to frantic, but at the same time, excitement brewed in my body. My heart told me what I needed to do, so with no regrets, I did it.

I leaned over and unashamedly pulled George's lips onto mine. They were soft and gentle, much like George was as a person, and in that moment, I knew that this had to happen. I released George calmly, and he smiled at me.

"In that case, consider me your boyfriend!" I beamed.

"Now I have to make sure I win against you" George chuckled.

"You've won me, isn't that enough?" I replied

"But you aren't a prize, you are so much more than that" George complimented.

I moved closer and leaned up against George, feeling his breath on my forehead. Quickly, I grabbed my phone and changed the lock screen to my favourite picture of George, for now we were together, and I wanted him to be with me, even when he was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	19. The First (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first podium, Lando gets a surprise from George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd celebrate the return of Formula 1 with this oneshot.
> 
> Told from George's POV.

I couldn't believe everything that had happened this weekend. Nearly half of the competitors had to retire for one reason or another, and there were lots of bad surprises. The negative being that I still had one of the slowest cars on the grid.

I felt for Alex, really I did as it was a brave move, but it backfired and he once again lost out on a podium. It sucked seeing him so sad after the race, and I was sure to offer him my support when he returned to the pit lane. My own retirement was not as dramatic, but still really disappointing.

As they say, every cloud had a silver lining, and that came in the form of Lando. It was nice to see that after all of the effort, one of us had reached the podium. He had been lightning fast most of the weekend, and it was a surprise that he achieved it.

I really wanted to talk to him, to offer him my full congratulations, but with all of the restrictions it was difficult to do it. I couldn't just go over and speak to him anymore, so I had to try other means of getting into contact with him.

Using my initiative, I used my phone to video call him. I pressed his name and I waited for him to answer. When he didn't answer promptly, I thought he was going to ignore the call, but then he accepted it and I saw his smiling face on my screen.

"Hey dude!" he greeted.

"Hi, let me wish you heartiest congratulations!" I beamed.

"Oh thank you so much" he replied "It was a busy race but I'm glad I achieved a big result"

"You deserve it" I persisted "You drove so maturely"

"I'm sorry you didn't make it to the finish" he sympathised "I hear you could've got into the points"

"I know, but there's always next time" I observed.

"That's true" he chuckled.

I enjoyed speaking to Lando, he was always up for a laugh and over the past few months, through sim racing, we had become very good friends. Alex and Charles had also become close to us, but it was just nice to be able to not have ego when we spoke.

"You didn't need my advice on starting last, at least" I joked.

"And to be fair, you didn't start last anyway" he reacted.

"Well, next time we race, hopefully it will be more competitive" I said.

"I sure hope so" he agreed.

It was at that point that I started to get distracted by his face. Lando was always really nice, and had a very cute complexion that most people really liked. I was no exception, and could quite happily watch his face forever if I was able to.

"I hope I get so see you smile more this year" I declared "You have a lovely smile"

I don't know why I said that at that moment, but Lando smile got even bigger after I spoke. Was he teasing me? Either way, I wasn't going to complain about getting a full on view of his smirk. I felt a bit awkward, but then Lando interrupted.

"Oh thank you" he responded "Personally, I like your eyes, they are so... Soulful"

"Aww, if I wasn't mistaken, I would say we were having a moment" I rejoined.

"Thank you, Mr Very Obvious" he giggled.

"Seriously, your smile makes me happy" I added.

"Good, maybe you'll see more of it" he teased.

We spent a few moments in silence, just looking at each other. He really had grown on me, having gone from a rival to, dare I say, my crush? Regardless of any of that, I ended the call and then felt a little bit embarrassed. Seriously, what did I just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.


	20. Tension (Sebastian Vettel & Charles Leclerc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a collision, Charles attempts to apologise, but Sebastian is having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give Lando/George a break.
> 
> Told from Charles POV.

It wasn't as if I meant to crash into Sebastian. I saw a gap, and I went for it, but sometimes it ends in disaster. There was no doubt that I had to take most of the blame, but I was going to be a man and accept whatever criticism that was thrown at me.

In the garage, I could feel the anger of the team, their eyes were piercing into me, almost like flames burning my skin. I kept my head down in shame, just waiting for Sebastian to shout at me. There was nothing else that I could do until he found me, because I knew going to find him was never a good idea.

I wasn't surprised when the race was over and I still hadn't seen Sebastian. I decided to go out to the back of the garage to the paddock, but when I got there, only one other person was near me. I saw Carlos, my new teammate, stood looking at his phone with a smile. I approached him and began speaking to him calmly.

"Hey Carlos" I greeted.

"Hi Charles" Carlos replied.

"I'm not sure what to do" I sighed.

"Have you spoken to Sebastian yet?" Carlos posed.

"No, not yet" I mumbled.

"Are you going to apologise?" Carlos persisted.

"Yes, of course I am" I insisted "It was my fault---"

"Hey, look behind you" Carlos interjected "He's there"

As I turned around, I saw Sebastian and he looked angry still. Against my better judgement, I walked over to him and tried to say sorry, but sadly for me, he wasn't in the mood for that. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to talk to him.

"I'm sor---" I began.

"I don't want to hear it" Sebastian scolded.

"But I have to say that I---" I persisted.

"I thought I said I didn't want to hear it" Sebastian repeated.

"Please, give me a chance to explain" I pleaded "I'm begging you"

"No, I'm out of here" Sebastian retorted "Just stay away from me"

My heart was pounding and I felt really guilty about everything. Worse thing was that I deserved all of it for making such a silly mistake. He barged past me, and I tried my best to stay calm, but it was difficult. Just before he walked away, he turned back to say one more thing.

"Maybe Carlos will put up with your nonsense, but I'm done" Sebastian added.

When he walked away, I didn't know what to do or what to say. I put my face in my hands and wanted the day to be over, but was taken by surprise when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw that Carlos was there, staring at me.

"Hey, you don't need to feel this bad" Carlos soothed "It's not as if he has a perfect record, is it?"

"But my move was stupid" I argued.

"I would say his were too" Carlos countered "But for the record, you better be at your best when I join you"

"I always give my best" I insisted "And I think you know it"

"Oh really?" Carlos responded.

"Yes really!" I enthused "And I expect the same from you!"

I felt the smile return to my face as Carlos spoke to me. He was able to make me feel better about myself, but no matter what he said, Sebastian's words remained on my mind. Carlos pulled me into a quick hug, before returning to his garage. I couldn't wait to see what he was going to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
